The Adventures of Kid Danger
The Adventures of Kid Danger is an animated spin-off to Henry Danger. It premiered on January 19th 2018. In August 2018, the series was renewed for a second season. Premise This show details the animated adventures of Kid Danger and Captain Man as they fight various villains and threats to Swellview. Theme Song Oh, here we go up the tube! Fighting crime is what we do! A superhero and his sidekick with a plan (They have a plan!) Who's the one behind the mask? Who can move super fast? It's Kid Danger! And look, it's Captain Man! So come along, come along! It's The Adventures of Kid Danger. This is the song (this is the song) For The Adventures of Kid Danger. Captain Man: "I'm okay." Kid Danger: "Feels good." Production Henry Danger: Motion Comics has been viewed more than 30 million times worldwide across multiple platforms, which prompted an animated series to be created in its wake. The show was announced at the 2017 Nickelodeon Upfront. Nickelodeon greenlit the animated series, under the working title The Adventures of Kid Danger and Captain Man, in March 2017, and ordered 10 episodes. The live-action cast will continue their roles, now as voice talent, on the new animated show: Jace Norman as “Henry Hart/Kid Danger;” Cooper Barnes as “Ray/Captain Man;” Riele Downs as “Charlotte;” Sean Ryan Fox as “Jasper;” Ella Anderson as “Piper Hart;” Michael D. Cohen as “Schwoz;” and Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as “Mr. Hart.” According to Cooper Barnes at Stan Lee's LA Comic Con 2017, the show is not canon to the live action Henry Danger. He states this by saying Henry/Kid Danger looks much younger and resembles his Season 2 appearance. Broadcast The series had a sneak peek of its first two segments as part of Nickelodeon's Toon in For Danger on January 15, 2018. The Adventures of Kid Danger officially premiered on Nickelodeon on January 19, 2018. In Canada, it premiered on February 9, 2018 on YTV.https://www.ytv.com/shows/the-adventures-of-kid-danger In the UK and Ireland, the show has premiered, paired with the Henry Danger episode "Toon in for Danger", on April 9, 2018. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJBGzAVUhdI Episodes Main article: Episode Guide Trivia *''The Adventures of Kid Danger'' is the first animated TV show based on an existing series created by Dan Schneider. It is also Schneider's first (and so far, only) animated series. **It is also the second spinoff of a series created by Dan Schneider, following Sam & Cat which was a joint spinoff of both iCarly and Victorious. *The season 4 live-action episode Toon in For Danger led into the series premiere. *This airs Fridays at 6:30pm. **This is the first show of Dan Schneider's to air on Fridays on Nick. **This is also the first new Nicktoon to premiere on a Friday, since The Penguins of Madagascar ''and the first flash animated Nicktoon to also premiere on Friday, since ''El Tigre. **This is the only new show to air at 5:30 on YTV (moving Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn). **Starting with The Sushi Sitter/Cheer Beast, this show now airs Saturdays at 8:30pm. *Unlike the original live-action series, the episodes contain two 11-minute segments as opposed to a full-length 22-minute episode, as is typical for some animated shows. Images kid-danger-first-look-clip.jpg The Adventures of Kid Danger Cover.png The Adventures of Kid Danger.png|The Adventures of Kid Danger The Adventures of Kid Danger Header.png commingthismonth.jpg newcartoon.jpg newhdandaokd.jpg behindthescenes.jpg The_Adventures_of_Kid_Danger_P1.png Taokd.gif Ray and Henry cartoon.png The-adventures-of-kid-danger-and-captain-man.png IMG 8851.PNG Captain-man-main-550x510.png Kid-danger-main-550x510.png Videos "The Adventures of Kid Danger" First Look Clip 'The Adventures of Kid Danger' Official SUPER �� Trailer! ft. Jace Norman and Cooper Barnes Nick The Adventures of Kid Danger Official Theme Song Go BTS of 'The Adventures of Kid Danger' w Jace Norman & Cooper Barnes Nick Learn How to Draw ✏️ Kid Danger w Jace Norman! The Adventures of Kid Danger Nick The Adventures of Kid Danger ��️ 'Invisible Motorcycle' Official Sneak Peek Nick The Adventures of Kid Danger First Episode Sneak Peek HD "Toon in for Danger" ⁉️ Official Promo Henry Danger Trailer 2 The Adventures of Kid Danger �� Jace Norman and Cooper Barnes Sings 'The Adventures of Kid Danger' Theme Song ���� HD Coloring Kid Danger and Captain Man✍️ The Adventures of Kid Danger Nick Jace Norman's New Show! Here Are 6 Fun Facts! The Adventures of Kid Danger Nick-0 Riele Downs, Ella Anderson & Sean Ryan Fox's Character Drawing Challenge! �� Henry Danger Nick Baby Rays The Adventures of Kid Danger Dan Schneider Tiny Henry! The Adventures of Kid Danger Dan Schneider Popcorn Monster The Adventures of Kid Danger Dan Schneider 'The Adventures of Kid Danger's Theme Song!' �� Music Video Nick Invisible Motorcycle! The Adventures of Kid Danger Dan Schneider A Truck Full of Hot Dogs! Texas Weiners Dan Schneider Cat Monster Attack! The Adventures of Kid Danger Dan Schneider Octo-Charlotte Fights Ray! The Adventures of Kid Danger Dan Schneider A Loss for Jasper The Adventures of Kid Danger Dan Schneider Schwoz's Zip Lining Incident The Adventures of Kid Danger Dan Schneider Captain Man's 3 Wishes! The Adventures of Kid Danger Dan Schneider References Category:Henry Danger Category:Non Henry Danger related Category:Spin-offs